La mémoire du sang
by VampireprincessYuuki
Summary: Yûki ne sait rien de son passé. Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle commencera à se souvenir ? Comment évoluera le triangle amoureux Zéro/Yûki/Kaname ? Yûki réserve bien des surprises à ses amis...
1. Rêve éveillé

disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient dans Vampire Knight. Tout est à Matsuri Hino !

Voici une histoire qui j'espère vous plaira :)

Chapitre 1 :

Yûki Cross mâchonnait rêveusement son stylo en cours de sciences. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur parler des plantes aquatiques et laissa vagabonder son esprit hors de la pièce. Elle repensa à son enfance oubliée, à ses premiers souvenirs avec son père adoptif et l'arrivée de Zéro.

Brusquement des images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Du sang sur la neige. Une main visqueuse au dessus d'elle, enfant. Elle sursauta violemment, faisant tomber son crayon à terre. Reprenant difficilement contenance par ce souvenir violent, elle cacha ses mains tremblantes sous son bureau. Un bras ramassa son crayon et sonda son regard. Zero. Il ne dit rien, mais Yuuki savait qu'il avait remarqué son malaise.

«je suis bonne pour des explications musclées ce soir, pensa-t-elle»

A cet instant Yori lui tapota le bras et lui fit passer discrètement un mot. Prenant garder que son professeur ne la voie pas, elle déplia la lettre et lu ces mots:

«N'oublie pas ce soir, rendez vous devant les barrières à minuit, pour notre soirée espionnage de la Night Class!»

Yuuki rougit, et regarda Zero, craignant qu'il n'ai lu par dessus son épaule. Il continua pourtant à fixer son professeur, ignorant complètement la jeune fille.

Elle adressa alors un sourire complice à Yori et reprit le fil de la leçon. Ce soir, elle en saurait plus sur Kaname. Et Peut-être sur elle même.

La journée pris fin sans problème majeur mis à part quelques réflexions de Zero, mais Yuuki en avait l'habitude. Qui sait, c'était sûrement la façon à lui de lui montrer qu'elle comptait dans sa vie. Malgré tout, Zero conservait cet air renfrogné et froid envers tous ses camarades, ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs une certaine forme de respect de la part de la Night Class. Enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa véritable condition…

La nuit tomba bientôt sur l'académie Cross, et les deux gardiens étaient à présent prêt à subir les cris quotidiens des filles de leur promotion. L'arrivée de la NightClass était imminente. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur le groupe vêtu de blanc, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de folie et de hurlements chez leurs fans. Yuuki les contenait, ordonnait de respecter les consignes, tout en regardant elle aussi le groupe.

«Tu me cherches Yuuki?» murmura soudain une voix à son oreille.

Sous l'effet de surprise, elle se retourna brusquement et manqua de tomber sur la personne qu'il l'avait interpellé. Deux yeux de jais la fixèrent bientôt, entourée d'une chevelure noire.

«Oh, Kaname sempai. Bonsoir. Non non je ne te cherchais pas» murmura-t-elle, rougissante.

Il sourit et lui caressa lentement la joue.

- Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu mens ma chère Yuuki.

Après un dernier regard, il s'en fût vers la salle de cours, accompagné des autres élèves de son rang.

«Dépêche toi un peu de m'aider au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, vociféra Zero derrière elle».

Elle tressaillit, comme prise en flagrant délit d'avoir commis une faute, et s'aperçu que Zero était en bien mauvaise posture. Tentant d'arrêter les demoiselles en furie qui voulaient suivre la NightClass, l'une d'elle poussée par les autres trébucha, et s'écorcha le coude contre la barrière. Le sang commença à couler bientôt, et son odeur emplit les narines de Zero.

Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il dit se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir. La faim. L'envie de sang se fit sentir et s'empara de son esprit. Vicieusement.

Yuuki ne s'était pas aperçu du trouble de Zero et ordonnait à Kaoru d'aller rapidement à l'infirmerie. Trop occupée à disperser la foule, elle ne vit pas que Zero s'était éloigné du groupe, et avait pris le chemin du lac. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle le vit disparaître sur le sentier, loin devant elle.

Elle soupira, et pris la décision de le suivre.


	2. Envie

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action. Le premier n'était qu'une sorte de prologue. Enjoy!

Chapitre 2:

- Zero, tu aurai pu me dire que tu partais patrouiller, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Zero se tenait étrangement immobile devant elle et ne répondit pas. Pensant tout d'abord qu'il avait vu quelque chose aux alentours de la NightClass, Yûki ne s'inquièta pas les premières minutes. Ce n'est que quand il s'appuya lourdement contre l'arbre près d'elle qu'elle bondit vers lui.

- Zéro ça ne va pas? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Elle le contourna pour se retrouver devant lui et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle s'aperçu que la douleur avait ravagé le visage de son ami.

- Zéro dis moi ce qui se passe.

Yûki posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit rapidement que les yeux de Zéro avaient changé de couleur, passant de l'améthyste au rouge intense. Il respirait mal, gêné par l'envie de sang. Ses canines s'allongeaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il manqua de tomber une première fois, se raccrochant à l'arbre.

Soudain Yûki compris. Il avait senti le sang de la blessure de Kaoru. Et maintenant, son corps demandait à se nourrir.

- Il faut que tu boives.

Zéro secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de mécontentement et repoussa faiblement Yûki.

- Va… t'en … murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille défit rapidement sa veste d'uniforme et découvrir sa nuque. Attrapant la main de Zéro, elle la posa à sa taille, et le força à nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, lutant désespérément contre l'envie de se nourrir, alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui.

- Zéro, s'il te plait, dit-elle doucement.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux argentés de son ami et intensifia la pression des lèvres du vampire sur son cou.

L'odeur de Yûki emplit les narines de Zéro, qui soupira d'envie. Mécaniquement, ses sens se mirent en action et avec douceur, il la mordit, arrachant un gémissement de soulagement à Yûki qui le serra plus fort entre ses bras.

Le sang chaud et délicieux passa rapidement dans la gorge du jeune homme, et il se délecta de ce nectar sucré. S'il n'était pas déjà damné, il le ferait sans hésiter pour de nouveau pouvoir goûter Yûki. Sa Yûki.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne se rendit plus compte qu'il buvait plus avidement que d'habitude et que Yûki faiblissait. Il la senti soudainement plus lourde dans ses bras et s'arracha à son étreinte. Léchant doucement les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient encore sur la nuque de Yûki, il s'arrêta et l'écarta de lui, pour pouvoir voir son visage.

- Ca va? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, et un regard hagard croisa le sien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle recula d'un pas et manqua de tomber. Zéro qui ne l'avait pas lâché la retint et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Pardonne moi Yûki, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit de nouveau avant de lui répondre.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'excuser. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Il grimaça quand il vit la pâleur de son visage, et ses sens de vampire ne lui dictait rien de bon. Se penchant, il ramassa la veste de son amie, tombée à terre quelques temps plutôt.

Gentiment il l'enveloppa dedans et la boutonna jusqu'en haut. Arrivant à hauteur de son visage, il passa la main sur sa joue et enserra son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je t'ai pris trop de sang, tu es anémiée.

- Zéro, je te répète que… Ca va…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et referma les yeux sous un vertige qui fit tanguer le sol.

Zéro s'alarma.

- Yûki, je sens que tu vas…

A cet instant son amie poussa un soupir et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, s'affaissant sur Zéro.

- T'évanouir, acheva-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Soupirant d'inquiétude il la remit sur pied.

- Yûki, réveilles toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, restant inerte entre ses bras.

- Yûki, dis quelque chose, réveilles toi.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il attrapa la main de Yûki qu'il posa sur son épaule et se baissa rapidement, attrapant ses genoux. Avec précaution il la souleva, prenant garde à faire reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air de s'être simplement endormie, si on ne regardait pas la pâleur de sa peau.

- Je te ramène à ta chambre, lui dit-il en prenant le chemin de l'académie, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Chargé de son précieux fardeau, il pris le chemin des dortoirs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrait d'un coup de pied la chambre de son amie. Personne ne les avait croisé dans les couloirs et il n'eut pas à expliquer pourquoi Yûki était sans connaissance dans ses bras.

- On est arrivés, murmura-t-il en la déposant sur son lit.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue dans l'espoir de la réveiller mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

- Yûki, réveilles toi.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit il posa ses doigts sur le cou de Yûki, vérifiant la pulsation de son cœur. Tout était normal.

Il soupira de nouveau et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Yûki. Il s'en voulait énormément. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Lentement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et après un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce.


End file.
